The Mental Scars
by Yellow-leopard
Summary: They were 12 years old. It was the beginning of summer and they were the best of friends... The mental scars are the hardest ones to bear.


They were 12 years old. It was the beginning of summer and they were the best of friends. They had stayed in touch all year, but the best part of the year was Ray Keegan's Rhythmic Gymnastics Camp. They got to spend time hanging out and doing what they loved. Until this year. Coach Keegan had invited Jordan into his private cabin at camp after the campfire, and she'd gone. He let her in, and pushed her towards the bed. She stared at him, confused, as he sat down next to her. His voice was rough as he growled at her to take her shirt off. She refused, and he slapped her right across the face. She took her shirt off. He touched her in places that he shouldn't have, while telling her to shut up and take it. And 3 hours later she stumbled out of his cabin while he told her he'd see her tomorrow. She stumbled back into the cabin she shared with Kaylie. Kaylie was sound asleep. Jordan didn't sleep at all. The next morning Keegan took a special interest in her at practice. She ignored all the envious looks because she didn't feel special. She felt dirty. And it was like this all summer, until 2 weeks from the end of camp. When he touched her at night, she threatened to call the police. He said that if she did, he'd do the same thing to all of her friends. Starting with Kaylie. So she started avoiding Kaylie. She ignored the hurt looks she got, didn't listen to tearful pleas to know what she'd done wrong. She ignored it all. And at night with Keegan, she blocked out the pain he caused.

When she returned to her foster parents after camp and tried to tell them what Keegan had done, they laughed at her. They told her she was lucky to have someone like him work with her, and she shouldn't screw it up. They told her she was already a screw up and she shouldn't spread lies. So she shut up. And when it happened again next year, and the year after, she kept her mouth shut. Kaylie quit talking to her, and she took it and acted like it didn't hurt. But it did. Coach took a special interest at her at camp, but she knew it wasn't because of her gymnastics, it was because he touched her, hurt her, broke her, built her walls. Day after day he threatened her friends and herself, until the end of camp. Until she quit going at age 16, after 4 years of molestation. He'd broken her beyond repair, or so she thought.

Age 17. She had pushed her way into the US training center, and back into Kaylie's life. She was hostile and cold-hearted, and she reminded the rock girls of an angry pit bull. And when it was revealed she wasn't the mole, it was a shock to everyone. She had never denied it, and everyone had just assumed.

As much as he hated to admit it, Jordan was growing on Coach Mac. He had seen her vulnerable during the week the parents came, and he saw her break down when she thought she was going home. He understood that she had never had much in life, and gymnastics was the only thing she had left. He just didn't know much she had hurt in the past.

When their room mysteriously got soaked, Wendy and Jordan moved in with Payson and Kaylie. It was like a hurricane, 2 fronts colliding. When Coach Mac told her she needed to work things out with her, she did. They yelled at each other, and Jordan let Kaylie in a little. But just a little.

He was going after Wendy. Coach Keegan that is. And the thought terrified her, for no one should have to suffer through what she had. So she totaled his car, she wasn't thinking rationally, and it seemed like a good idea at the time. When Kaylie tried to stop her, she lost it. She told Kaylie everything; from the first night he touched her, to why she shut Kaylie out. And Kaylie understood. She held Jordan as she cried, and wiped her tears and told her everything would be fine. And for the first time, Jordan had hope.

Kaylie told Coach Mac. Jordan didn't know what to do, so she rebuilt her walls. But when Kaylie found out there were other people she stopped. She talked to the police, with Kaylie, Payson, and Coach Mac. She knew she wasn't alone. And after Kaylie and Payson and the police left, she cried again. But this time, it was Coach Mac who held her. He had stepped up and helped her, offering her a counselor, and just making sure she wasn't alone. She also stopped being so mean, and formed a new friendship with Kaylie, Payson, and Lauren.

The day of Olympic trials. Jordan had been dreading and looking forward to this day. But she knew Coach Mac was behind her, and so she went out and rocked her bars routine. And she made the team. Everyone told her they knew she would make it, but she had had to prove it to herself, to prove she didn't need Coach Keegan. At the party for the future Olympians, Coach Mac had sought her out and congratulated her. She had thanked him shyly and said that she couldn't have done without him, both in and out of the gym. He smiled and said she would go on to do great things. She believed him.

She had done it. Against all odds, she had won gold on bars, and gold all-around. And she was proud. Kaylie had gotten gold on vault, and bronze all-around. Payson had gotten gold on floor and silver all-around. Lauren won gold on beam and bronze on vault. Coach Mac and the parents couldn't be prouder. Neither could the girls.

Life after the Olympics. Payson married Rigo and they had 3 kids. Kaylie married Austin and they had twins. Lauren married Jake and they had 2 kids. Jordan had met this nice boy at Payson's wedding, and they had become fast friends. He asked her out on a date, but she was hesitant to accept. However, Kaylie encouraged her go, and said that she had to start to trust at some point. She eventually said yes, and they had been happily dating for 6 months. She was happier then she could ever remember. She and Coach Mac kept in touch, and she had stayed with them while she was in college, where she majored in teaching. She was now a first grade teacher. Kaylie and Payson were gymnastics coaches, and Lauren was a doctor. Everything was finally falling into place for Jordan, and she had her friends to thank for that. Keegan may have left physical scars, but Kaylie, Payson, Lauren and Coach Mac had helped heal the mental ones.


End file.
